Homo ?
by Clairette
Summary: Shaolan, homosexuel, se travestit et va dans un bar qu'il pense gay. Il va y rencontrer un jeune garçon sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'agit d'une jeune fille, Sakura, lesbienne.


Petite précision : Sakura et Shaolan n'ont pas de pouvoirs, ils ne se connaissent même pas.   
Homo ?   
Shaolan Li soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit, le moral à zéro. Voilà que tous ses potes le fuyaient, maintenant. Il avait refusé de sortir avec la bombe du lycée. Et alors ? S'il n'avait pas envie, il n'avait pas envie. En plus, son parfum puait comme c'était pas permis ! A le voir refuser de sortir avec les plus belles filles de Hong Kong, la rumeur se mit à circuler qu'il préférait peut-être les hommes. Shaolan disait simplement que la fille pour qui il était fait n'était pas encore apparue. Les autres ne tinrent pas compte de ce petit argument. Les rumeurs continuèrent, et bientôt, Shaolan fut lâché par ses copains.  
Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux; il se demandait si ils n'avaient pas raison. Peut-être que cette fille faite pour lui n'existait pas, après tout. Et peut-être qu'après tout, c'était un homme, son âme s?ur.  
Il se leva et se regarda, et se regarda dans un miroir. Il voyait le reflet d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux marrons, une peau légèrement bronzée, mais... oui, il était homosexuel. Il semblait convaincu. Bon. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. il ne pouvait pas rester ici.   
Sakura finit de faire sa valise. Il était près de deux heures du matin. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci. Elle prit un blouson, l'endossa, prit sa valise, et sortit de chez elle à pas de loup.  
Elle marcha le long des rues éclairées par les lampadaires. Maintenant, tout Tomoéda savait : elle était homosexuelle. Dorénavant, plus personne ne le regarderait comme avant. Elle avait réussi à leur cacher, mais... parfois les secrets étaient trop lourds à porter. Elle l'avait révélé à Tomoyo, mais un garçon avait surpris leur conversation, et l'avait répandue dans toute la ville, en commençant par le lycée. Sakura avait trop honte de se montrer, maintenant.   
Shaolan regardait les horaires et les destinations. Tokyo ? Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il doutait qu'on veuille le retenir à Hong Kong. Tiens, un avion partait bientôt.  
Il alla au guichet, où une hôtesse essaya de le draguer en voyant son physique. Mais Shaolan n'avait rien remarqué, il regardait ailleurs. Pour un homo, une blonde (fausse) surchargée de maquillage, c'était pas super intéressant. -- Merci, dit-il simplement en prenant son billet.  
Puis il s'éloigna, sous le regard exaspéré de la fausse blonde. Soit c'était un abruti complet pour pas l'avoir remarquée, soit c'était un homo !  
Quelques heures après, Shaolan embarquait dans l'avion. Il regarda par le hublot le sol s'éloigner peu à peu, pour ne voir que des nuages. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait une fois là-bas ? Il avait déjà trouvé un appartement qu'il avait loué (ça sert d'être d'une famille riche !). Il emménagerait ensuite, et après ? Il devait bien y avoir des boîtes d'homo. -- Merci beaucoup Madame, fit Sakura en s'inclinant poliment. -- De rien, jeune fille, fit la vieille femme en souriant.  
Sakura avait le c?ur plus léger. Elle avait trouvé un appartement déjà meublé dans Tokyo, pas dans un quartier trop mal fréquenté. Apparemment, elle avait fait bonne impression devant la propriétaire, puisque celle-ci avait été ravi de la voir quand Sakura s'était présentée. N'ayant rien à faire, elle décida de se balader dans Tokyo.  
Le soir, elle était dans son appartement. Elle s'était pas mal fait draguer dans la rue, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Et voilà. Elle avait une nouvelle vie. Elle allait essayer de se trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime. Quelqu'un comme elle. Elle avait repéré des boîtes pour les personnes homosexuelles. Elle se demanda alors si elle devait se travestir. Ce dilemme la travailla pendant un bon moment. Finalement, elle décida de se déguiser en garçon au cas où. Elle mit une jean beaucoup trop grand pour elle (elle l'avait prit à Toya), qu'elle put retenir avec un ceinture, ainsi qu'un gros blouson (toujours à Toya) qui ne laissait rien paraître de ses formes féminines. Elle prit une casquette plate, et y rangea ses cheveux. Elle baissa la visière, évitant de dévoiler son regard. Hem... Est-ce qu'elle devait aussi en avoir le comportement ?   
Shaolan avait atterri depuis plusieurs heures, et avait pris possession de son appartement. Bon, y avait des meubles, la chambre n'était pas trop mal. Bon, il allait voir si des hommes voudraient bien de lui. Devait-il se travestir ? (ça se répète, pas vrai ?) Après tout, les homos ne se travestissaient pas forcément. Mais... Au cas où, il avait piqué des fringues à ses frangines. A leur insu, bien sûr. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas mettre de robe ( quelle idée !) ! Il fouilla dans une des valises qu'il n'avait pas encore vidée. Alors... Un pantalon rose fluo ? Pas question ! Il leur renverrait cette horreur par la poste ! Il recommença ses fouilles, et trouva divers pantalon pattes d'éléphants, des pantalons normaux, des débardeurs avec soutien gorge intégré (ça aussi, il leur renverrait !), des vestes normales, des pulls, des chemisiers, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant le plus décolleté des hauts qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses s?urs portaient des tenues aussi sexy ? Rhaaaaa, s'il ne s'était pas sauvé, il leur aurait passé un de ces savons ! (que voulez-vous, on est protecteur ou on ne l'est pas !)  
Finalement, il resta avec son pantalon normal, mit une veste, et une perruque (bah quoi ?). Pas de maquillage !   
Shaolan entra dans une boîte apparemment pour les homos. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers le bar. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, à côté d'un garçon plus petit que lui. Ce garçon, il avait l'air jeune, à en juger par ce qu'il voyait de son visage. Le haut était caché par la visière d'une casquette plate. Il portait un épais blouson, et un jean trop grand pour lui. ( y en a qui comment à comprendre ? ^_^ ) -- Tiens ? fit le barman en s'approchant. Je t'ai jamais vu ici, toi ! -- Je viens d'arriver, répondit Shaolan. -- C'est la saison des nouveaux, sourit le barman en essuyant son verre, et en regardant le garçon qui était assis à côté de Shaolan. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? -- Heu... une bière, répondit Shaolan, qui avait un faible pour l'alcool. Pression. -- Ça roule, fit le barman en s'éloignant.   
Sakura regardait du coin de l'?il cette fille qui venait d'arriver et qui s'était installée à côté d'elle. Elle portait un simple pantalon, une veste bleue, elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Elle semblait assez simple. Et avoir un faible pour la boisson. Elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard que cette fille avait remarqué qu'elle l'observait. -- Heu... salut, bafouilla-t-elle. -- Sa... Salut... fit Shaolan. -- Tu... Tu t'appelles comment ? hésita-t-elle.  
Bang ! -- Euh... je... fit Shaolan, pris au dépourvu. Euh... c'est... euh... Mika ! inventa-t-il. -- C'est joli, remarqua timidement Sakura. -- Et... et toi ?  
Re Bang ! -- Euh... moi, je m'appelle... Toshi ! -- Mignon !  
Le barman revint avec un sourire en les voyant faire leur dialogue de sourds. ( ^____^ ) -- Tiens, ta bière ! -- Ah, merci ! -- Alors donc, toi c'est Mika, et toi Toshi, sourit-il aux deux personnes. J'aime bien m'entendre avec la clientèle, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner. -- J'ai cru comprendre que toi aussi t'es nouveau, fit Shaolan en prenant sa bière. -- Euh, oui, je suis arrivée aujourd'hui. -- Comme tu peux le constater, moi aussi.  
Sakura observa Mika boire sa bière. Elle était bizarre, cette fille. Elle était pas très féminine. Mais il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose qui mettait Sakura en confiance. -- Dis, euh... Mika...  
Cette dernière reposa son verre vide. (l'a déjà tout bu !) -- Mmmh ? répondit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour lécher la mousse. -- Euh... j'me demandais... vu que t'es nouvelle et moi aussi... si on pouvait se connaître mieux. Co... Comme ça, je pourrais avoir ton aide, et tu pourras avoir la mienne... " Est-ce que je suis en train de draguer ? " pensa Sakura. " Ça va si vite ! " -- Ben... pourquoi pas ?  
Après la gêne (et quelque verres !) les deux gens parlaient plus librement. -- Et parce que je suis toujours resté célibataire, la rumeur au lycée disait que j'étais homo, et... je me suis rendue compte que c'était vrai, rougit Shaolan.  
Sakura sourit un peu : elle était à peu près dans le même cas que Mika, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle était homo. -- Alors, je me suis enfui de chez moi. Je sais que ma famille aurait eu honte si j'étais resté, termina Shaolan. Et toi, Toshi ?  
Sakura crut qu'elle s'était adressée à une autre personne, puis lui dit : -- C'est presque comme toi. J'étais en train de confier à ma meilleure amie que j'étais homo, et quelqu'un nous a entendu et a répandu la nouvelle. -- Tu as quand même de la chance d'avoir une amie comme ça. Moi, tout le monde m'a évité, y compris mes amis.  
Le silence s'installa. Sakura regarda de hors, puis proposa : -- Ça te dirait d'aller visiter la ville ? -- Si je me paume pas, pourquoi pas. -- A vrai dire, je ne connais pas tellement ce quartier, et je pensais qu'à deux, ça serait plus amusant. -- Bonne idée, sourit Shaolan. Eh, bidule ! dit-il en appelant le barman.  
Celui-ci vint en souriant. -- Combien demanda Shaolan en montrant ses verres vides.  
Le barman lui donna la facture. Sakura voulut sortir son porte monnaie pour payer ce qu'elle avait pris, mais Shaolan la devança en donnant une somme assez élevée. -- Au lieu de me rendre la monnaie, tu me fais les prochaines bières gratuites, sourit Shaolan. -- Mika... fit Sakura. Je.. J'ai de quoi payer. -- T'en fais pas Toshi, sourit Shaolan. Ça me fait plaisir. A vrai dire je suis contente de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui me comprend.  
Ils se levèrent, puis se promenèrent en riant. -- C'était vraiment cool, Toshi, dit Shaolan. -- Dis-moi Mika, dit Sakura. on pourra se revoir ? -- Et bien étant donné que je fais rien de mes journées...  
Le visage de Sakura s'illumina. -- Je vais essayer de me trouver un boulot, histoire de pouvoir payer mon loyer... et pour m'occuper. -- Je vais faire pareil, lui dit Sakura. Demain, tu viendras au bar ? -- 22 h ? proposa Shaolan. -- Ça marche ! -- Salut Toshi, à demain ! -- A demain Mika !  
Chacun rentra chez soi. Shaolan, arrivé chez lui, enleva sa perruque et sourit. Il était sympa, ce Toshi. Il avait l'air assez timide, et avait des manières un peu efféminées, mais c'était normal pour un homo, non ? Une rencontre dès le premier jour. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était amoureux, puisqu'il venait juste de le rencontrer, mais il avait trouvé quelqu'un comme lui, à qui il pouvait se confier. Il se changea, se doucha, et fila dans son lit, en rêvant de Toshi.   
Sakura rentrait chez elle. Elle était sympa, cette Mika, quoi qu'un peu bizarre. Elle avait des manières un peu masculines, mais elle était mignonne. Son faible pour l'alcool, sa générosité... Mika était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Sakura était heureuse d'être tombée sur une fille comme elle.   
Sakura et Shaolan se voyaient tous les jours. Sakura avait compris que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Mika était bien plus que de l'amitié. Elle en était amoureuse. Quant à Shaolan, il était épris de Toshi. Ce garçon avait certes des manières de filles, mais il était si mignon (bien qu'il ne voyait pas trop son visage !). Shaolan, bien qu'ayant peur, décida de prendre les devants. -- Euh... Toshi... fit-il timidement.  
Sakura se tourna vers lui. -- Euh... j'me disais que... comme on se voit souvent et qu'on s'entend bien, et... et que tous les deux on est... homos... ben... j'me disais que... peut-être... on pourrait... tenter notre chance... ?  
Sakura sourit en voyant Mika si gênée. -- D'accord, dit-elle.  
Elle s'approcha de Shaolan, et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon (qu'elle croit fille). -- A demain, souffla-t-elle avant de s'en aller.  
Shaolan encore sur place, caressa ses lèvres. Puis un grand sourire illumina son visage, tandis qu'il soupirait, aux anges.  
Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, et Sakura et Shaolan roucoulaient toujours. Mais depuis quelques temps, il y avait un blocage.  
Dans un couple, on arrive à un stade où on... hem... Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute de l'autre. Mais chacun était tendu à l'iodée de faire "ça". Ils n'avaient aucune expérience. Surtout que leurs baisers consistaient à de simples smacks (c'est vous dire !).  
Pourtant, un soir où Shaolan et Sakura buvaient un verre : -- Mika, fit Sakura en observant sa petite amie. Comment tu fais pour boire autant ?  
Shaolan attrapa son saké, et fit un geste de la main à Sakura qui sourit.La traitant d'ignare, Shaolan se mit à déguster sa boisson. Il finit d'ailleurs par un peu perdre la notion des choses. -- Eh Mika, ça te dirait de venir a mon appartement ? demanda Sakura. -- Ouais, d'accord.   
Tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Shaolan devait s'agripper à la rampe. -- C'est vrai que j'suis légèrement beurré, quand même, remarqua-t-il. -- Non ? Légèrement ? sourit Sakura en prenant sa clé.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, et invita Shaolan à entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Sakura était plutôt gênée. Elle avait de "le" faire, et avec Mika, mais... elle était si gênée. -- Viens, dit-elle.  
Elle emmena Shaolan dans sa chambre, et celui-ci comprit que Toshi voulait faire "ça".  
Sakura se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shaolan? Timidement, celui-ci glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura, qui goûta à ce baiser avec envie. Elle enleva sa casquette, libérant ses longs cheveux. Toujours en s'embrassant, ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit pour se laisser tomber sur celui-ci.. La perruque de Shaolan tomba au sol. Ce dernier sentait les mains de son compagnon commencer à lui déboutonner la chemise. Il fit de même. Il commença à toucher la peau de Toshi qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si douce. Ses doigts se baladèrent, touchant les bretelles du soutien-gorge pour ensuite caresser la poitrine.  
Soutien-gorge ? POITRINE ?  
Shaolan ouvrit brusquement les yeux en rompant le baiser, et regarda la personne sous lui : une fille ? Il put alors regarder son visage en entier. Ses longs cheveux brun-roux, ses yeux verts innocents, et cet air angélique. Ça lui rappelait Toshi, certes, mais c'était une fille ! Il essaya de ne pas trop loucher sur sa poitrine. ( ^___^ )   
Sakura avait les yeux grands ouverts. Normalement, elle aurait dû toucher une poitrine, et non pas un torse musclé. lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait constaté que ce n'était qu'une perruque que portait Mika. (vu que la perruque est tombée) Mika ? Il n'y avait plus de Mika. Juste un beau jeune homme allongé sur elle, avec des yeux marrons envoûtants, et des cheveux bruns en pagaille. Il la regardait d'ailleurs avec un grand étonnement. De toute évidence, il l'avait prise pour un véritable garçon.  
Ils restèrent encore une minute comme ça, à s'observer, sans rien dire. Mais en un éclair, Shaolan avait disparu de la pièce. Un claquement de porte, puis le calme complet. Sakura était toujours dans la même position, sa chemise ouverte, ses yeux collés au plafond. Mika... c'était donc un homme. Et il l'avait prise pour un garçon. Alors tout était fini ? "Mika" allait essayer de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Une phrase de Tomoyo lui revint en tête : " Sakura, la personne que tu aimeras pourra être un homme ou une femme, ce n'est pas important. Si tu es heureuse avec ce personne, et que tu trouves le bonheur, c'est tout ce qui compte. "  
Sakura bougea sa main, effleurant ses lèvres qui avaient adoré ce baiser avec ce garçon, pour ensuite suivre le trajet que les mains de "Mika" avaient tracé. Ses bretelles, sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient si douces... Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas continué ?  
Sakura se releva, et regarda autour d'elle. Parti en coup de vent, ce garçon avait laissé toutes ses affaires. Elle prit la sacoche, et la fouilla. Elle tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait : les papiers d'identité. Shaolan Li, groupe O, 13 juillet... Alors il s'appelait Shaolan... Elle s'attarda sur la photo, l'effleurant des doigts. Si elle était amoureuse de Mika, est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse de Shaolan ?   
Shaolan se laissa tomber sur le lit. Toshi était une fille. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Quel idiot ! Alors ça voulait dire quoi ? Que tout était fini ? "Toshi" allait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? A cette pensée, son c?ur se serra un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? En fait, il le savait à moitié. Il était amoureux de Toshi, et en fait, ce Toshi n'existait pas. Ça l'avait dessaoulé d'un coup. D'ailleurs elle s'appelait comment, cette fille ? S'il ne s'était pas bourré, peut-être aurait-il vu le nom sur la porte. D'ailleurs... il avait laissé toutes ses affaires chez cette fille. Bah, c'étaient que des vêtement de filles, de toute façon. L'image de ses s?urs en train de lui crier dessus parce qu'il avait égaré leurs vêtements lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être valait-il mieux les récupérer, après tout. Mais une autre fois. Cette fille irait sans doute les déposer au bar. Pour l'instant, il il ferait mieux de dormir. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il pensait à cette image qui ne le lâchait plus. Cette fille surprise, avec ses grands yeux verts, cet air angélique, ses longs cheveux. Et cette expression. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine, elle avait l'air si fragile. Il aurait voulu encore caresser cette peau si douce, si douce.... ! Il se donna un grand coup d'oreiller pour se remettre les idées en place (ce qui ne suffit pas), et tenta de fermer l'?il. Mais maintenant, il avait des doutes sur son homosexualité. ( ^__^ ) (héhéhé !)   
Une semaine passa sans que l'un revoit l'autre. Puis une autre. Trois semaines.  
Shaolan allait sortir pour aller au bar, cette fille avait dû déposer les vêtements, au bout de trois semaines. Il ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva nez à nez avec cette fille en question. Elle portait une petite robe vert pâle à fleurs. Elle avait l'air si innocente. Il aurait voulu dire : "-- Tu me hantes déjà la nuit, tu vas pas continuer le jour ?" Mais il préféra regarder son doux visage avec cette expression timide. Elle portait ses affaires. -- Euh... Sh... Shaolan... hésita-t-elle.  
Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Et où il habitait ? -- Euh.. excuse-moi t'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires... c'était pour savoir où t'habites...  
Tout s'expliquait. Le silence tomba. Une petite voix dans la tête de Shaolan lui disait : "Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la faire entrer ?" -- Euh, bon, je vais y aller, tiens ! fit la jeune fille en tendant nerveusement les affaires au jeune homme. -- Merci. Euh... tu veux entrer un moment ? "C'était moins une, banane !" lui dit cette voix. -- Euh..., oui, d'accord, fit la jeune fille en rougissant.  
Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, et alla vite fait déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. -- Au fait... je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, remarqua-t-il. -- Ah, c'est vrai. C'est Sakura Kinomoto. -- Sakura... c'est le nom d'une fleur, c'est ça ? -- Oui, ça veut dire "fleur de cerisier". -- Ah...  
La gêne s'empara d'eux une fois de plus. -- Euh... j'te sers quelque chose ? -- Oui, merci, de l'eau. -- De l'eau ? J'ai du jus de fruits, du sirop, du café, du thé, de la bière, du pastis, du vin, du saké...  
Sakura l'interrompit en entendant toute la réserve d'alcool qu'il avait. -- Ben, du jus de fruits, ça ira. -- J'amène tout dans deux secondes, fit-il en s'éloignant.  
Sakura le regarda de dos. Elle avait l'impression d'être avec le frère jumeau de Mika. Il était très beau, et elle retrouvait son faible pour la boisson. Après tout, elle devait se faire à l'idée que ce n'était pas un étranger, et qu'elle était déjà sortie avec lui.  
De son côté, Shaolan se disait la même chose.  
Soudain, un orage éclata. Peu de temps après, la pluie martelait les vitres, tandis que de temps en temps, un éclair suivi d'un coup de tonnerre se faisait remarquer. Shaolan mit la météo, et apprit que la pluie cesserait le lendemain dans la matinée. -- Ben... si tu veux dormir ici, y a pas de problèmes ! -- Ah... merci. -- Au fait, t'as déjà mangé ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant son verre. -- Euh, non, répondit-elle en prenant ce qu'il lui tendait. -- Moi non plus. T'as un faible pour quelque chose ? -- Fais ce que tu veux, c'est déjà gentil de m'héberger...  
Pendant le dîner, ils se détendirent tout de même un peu. -- Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ? demanda Sakura. -- Bien sûr ! Tiens, c'est par là ! -- Merci.  
Sakura alla dans la pièce. Elle fit tomber ses vêtements à terre, et commença à remplir la baignoire. Enfin, elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse.  
Shaolan regarda la pendule. Sakura devait avoir fini, maintenant. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain pour se doucher.  
Dans la baignoire, Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Oh non ! Elle s'était endormie ! Elle se mouilla vite les cheveux, tandis que la porte (qu'elle n'avait pas fermée à clé !) s'ouvrit.  
Shaolan vira au rouge de chez rouge on voyant la jeune fille, toute nue et mouillée, les cheveux collant son corps. -- Aaaah ! Pardon ! Désolé ! J'aurai dû frapper ! Je... -- Euh, non, fit Sakura en s'enfonçant dans l'eau. C'est moi, je.. je me suis endormie, avoua-t-elle un peu rouge. -- Ah, ok !  
Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ayant vu sa réaction. Il était si mignon quand il rougissait. Elle se demandait ce qui ce serait passé si c'était elle qui l'avait surpris dans son bain. Elle se mit à rire silencieusement. Elle se souvint alors quand elle lui avait caressé le torse. Un torse musclé, qu'elle aimerait bien retoucher. Mais il ne fallait pas rêvé, après tout il était homo, et non hétéro. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser ? Son regard se posa sur sa poitrine. Sa poitrine que les mains si douces de Shaolan avaient touchée. Elle voulait qu'il n'y ait que lui qui la touche. Tout en se savonnant les cheveux, elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Peut- être parce qu'elle ne connaissait que lui. Non, il y avait autre chose. Shaolan avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qui le rendait différent des autres garçons. Elle devait avouer qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup.  
-- J'ai fini, Shaolan ! dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une simple serviette éponge. -- Parfait ! sourit-il.  
Puis, il vit sa tenue, et vira au rouge brique. -- Ah... euh... c'est... C'est vrai que ta pas de tenue de nuit. J-Je peux te prêter une chemise, si tu veux... A moins que t'en ai marre des tenues de garçon...  
Sakura eut un rire cristallin qui lui fit presque perdre son contrôle mental. -- J'accepte avec plaisir, Shaolan. Merci. -- Ah... De rien...  
Et là, Sakura lui fit une bise sur sa joue écarlate.   
Ils étaient devant la télé, Sakura en simple chemise, et Shaolan habillé d'un pantalon et d'un T-shirt. Tout à coup, l'écran s'éteignit. Shaolan pesta contre la pluie, tandis que sa lampe fit pareil que la télé. Il chercha des bougies, et les alluma. Il alla se rasseoir à côté de Sakura qui avait replié ses jambes nues. -- Dis Shaolan. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? -- Euh, oui, bien sûr.  
Elle se tourna vers lui, tandis qu'il fit de même. Sakura laissa sa main se balader sur le bras du jeune homme, et en le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui demanda : -- Tu sais, quand... quand on a manqué de "le" faire...  
Shaolan rougit, mais fit un signe de tête. -- Ben... moi ça me travaille un peu, parce que... -- Parce que... ? demanda Shaolan.  
La main de Sakura avait fait le trajet bras - torse et caressa celui-ci avidement. -- J'ai des doutes sur mon homosexualité, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de Shaolan. -- Euh... -- Pas toi ? -- Ben... si, un peu... bafouilla-t-il. -- Et euh... si on avait continué, tu... aurais aimé ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
Si la voix était petite, le geste l'était moins. Shaolan était presque allongé sur le canapé, la poitrine de Sakura se frottant contre son torse. La main de la jeune fille était à présent dans les cheveux bruns en pagaille du jeune Chinois. -- Euh... Sakura... tu... -- Quoi ? -- Tu crois aux histoires d'âme s?ur ? -- A fond, sourit-elle. -- Et, euh... dit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder les lèvres rosées qui étaient si proches de lui. Tu dis que... tu doutes de ton homosexualité... -- En effet... parce que... j'me sens...  
Elle soupira de bien être en sentant la main de Shaolan dénuder son épaule (le chemise est grande). Aucun ne suivait beaucoup la conversation, mais ils la continuaient quand même. ( ^____^ ) -- Tu te sens... ?  
Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, mais il voulait l'entendre parler. Encore. -- J'me sens attirée par toi, dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Shaolan. -- Comment ça se fait ? ( ^_^' ) ( Y a que les mecs pour poser ce genre de questions !) -- Mais c'est bête que toi tu sois homo... -- Qui donc est homo ? demanda Shaolan en reprenant ses lèvres si douces.  
Le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps, puis : -- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Sakura. -- ... oui... -- Prouve-le moi... dit-elle en laissant sa main libre se diriger vers le bouton du pantalon. -- Le lit est plus confortable... hésita-t-il entre deux baisers. -- Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai... -- Un petit effort, lui sourit Shaolan. Et puis ton attente sera récompensée... ajouta-t-il en soufflant dans son oreille. -- Porte-moi, alors. demanda-t-elle.  
Shaolan s'exécuta. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Shaolan se laissa tomber sur la jeune fille qui s'était remise à l'embrasser.  
Doucement, il commença à déboutonner la grande chemise que portait Sakura, caressa sa peau si douce. Sakura lui abaissait tant bien que mal le pantalon. Elle y parvint finalement pendant que Shaolan prenait son temps pour lui enlever la chemise, lui donnant encore plus d'envie à chacune des ses caresses et de ses baisers.  
Sakura glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme, en caressant son torse, son dos, ses pectoraux, tout. Elle le lui arracha finalement, pour embrasser ensuite son cou, tandis que Shaolan retira délicatement sa chemise, et lui caressa la poitrine. Il la touchait comme s'il avait peur de la casser, peur de lui faire mal. Sakura pencha la tête en arrière en passant les mains dans les cheveux de son amant en sentant celui-ci lui embrasser tendrement la poitrine.  
Le jeune homme fit descendre ses mains pour lui caresser les cuisses. Ses cuisses si fermes, si belles. Il sentit les mains de sa compagne lui abaisser le caleçon, et la laissa faire. Il s'allongea complètement sur elle en jouant avec l'élastique de sa culotte, tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient tout le visage de la jeune femme, respirant son doux parfum (du bain). Il retira enfin le dernier vêtement, en sentant Sakura frissonner. Les mains de la jeune fille lui caressaient le visage, doucement. L'envie était à son comble.  
La nuit fut magique, tendre, entre les baisers, les caresses, et l'acte de plaisir. Ils s'endormirent aux environs de 3 h du matin.   
Il était 10 h lorsque Sakura se réveilla. Shaolan dormait encore, la tête dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Sakura lui caressa doucement la joue, puis finit par se rendormir.  
A 10 h 45, Shaolan se réveilla, ayant merveilleusement bien dormi. Il devint rouge en voyant son "oreiller", puis sourit en voyant l'ange à qui appartenait celui-ci. Elle était si belle. Il la regarda dormir encore un bout de temps, un quart d'heure en fait, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Il fila se mettre un pantalon, recouvrit Sakura (s'il est plus sur elle, il vaut mieux !), et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. -- Vous ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant trois garçons de son âge sur le pas de la porte. -- On peut entrer, vieux filou ? -- Euh... ouais, allez-y. -- Apparemment tu dormais, fit l'un d'eux en regardant Shaolan. C'est pas ton genre, pourtant.  
Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et Shaolan leur demanda : -- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et comment vous m'avez trouvé ? -- Pardon ? Je crois plutôt que la question. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te tirer de chez toi ? Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, on s'est renseignés, tout simplement.  
Shaolan ne répondit pas. Un des garçons du nom de Tomohiro, dit alors : -- Tu rentres à Hong Kong avec nous ? -- Non. -- Hein ? fit assez fort l'un d'eux qui s'appelait Shura et qui portait des lunettes. -- Je ne rentre pas avec vous, répéta Shaolan. -- T'as rencontré un mec ? (oubliez pas qu'ils le croient homo) fit le plus espiègle de la bande, se prénommant Seto.  
Shaolan eut un sourire amusé, puis proposa à boire à ses invités (ses incrustés, oui !)   
Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Shaolan n'était plus là ? Elle comprit lorsqu'elle entendit plusieurs voix différentes venant du salon. Il y avait du monde apparemment. Elle enfila un peignoir appartenant à Shaolan pour avoir quelque chose sur le dos. Est-ce qu'elle devait les déranger, ou pas ?  
Après avoir pris connaissance de la direction des W.C, Tomohiro s'y rendit. Avant d'y arriver, il vit une porte entrouverte, laissant voir une jeune fille en peignoir. Tomohiro sourit : Shaolan leur devait des explications.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit : -- Bonjour.  
Sakura, effrayée, essaya de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle l'entendit appeler quelqu'un : -- Xiao Lang !  
Shaolan arriva, suivi des deux autres. -- Oui ? -- Tu n'as rien à nous dire ? demanda Tomohiro en désignant la porte laissant entrevoir un oeil vert qui les observait.  
Shaolan rougit, puis ouvrit la porte. Sakura se réfugia derrière lui. -- Eh bien, je vous présente Sakura, une amie.  
Sakura n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait parlé en Chinois. -- Sakura, dit-il cette fois en Japonais. Voici les amis dont je t'ai parlé.  
En entendant ça, elle se cacha encore plus derrière Shaolan. -- Tu lui as dit qu'on étais des tueurs, ou quoi ? plaisanta Shura. -- Je vais quand même me soulager si ça ne dérange personne, dit Tomohiro en repartant vers les toilettes. -- Eh bien dès que Tomohiro aura fini, on va vous laisser, dit Seto d'un ton sous-entendu. -- C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, enfin, fit Shaolan. Elle... elle aussi elle est homosexuelle !  
Personne ne parla. Finalement Seto lui dit : -- Ah ? Bon, ben quoi qu'il en soit, on va aller à l'hôtel, en attendant que tu reviennes sur ta décision.  
Une fois Tomohiro sorti des toilettes, ils s'en allèrent. Shaolan n'avait jamais su mentir.  
Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura : -- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Sakura ? demanda-t-il. -- T'as bien dit que c'étaient les amis dont tu m'avais parlé ? -- Oui. -- Alors, c'est des connards ! s'exclama-t-elle à la surprise de Shaolan. Ils t'ont lâché quand t'avais besoin d'eux ! -- Tu devrais plutôt les remercier. Si je n'étais pas parti, on n'aurait jamais pu se rencontrer. -- Pas faux. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? -- Ils me demandaient de rentrer à Hong Kong.  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. -- Ils ont dit qu'ils attendraient à l'hôtel que je me décide.  
Shaolan eut un sourire, puis ajouta : -- Ils vont poireauter longtemps.   
Les trois garçons marchaient en direction de l'hôtel. -- Elle est mignonne, cette Sakura, dit Shura. Vous croyez que c'est sa copine ? -- Peut-être, répondit Tomohiro avec un sourire. -- Arrêtez vos conneries, fit Seto. Vous avez pas pigé ? -- Pigé quoi ? -- M'enfin, Xiao s'est tapé une pute pour se convaincre qu'il était pas une tapette ! s'exclama Seto. (Gros con ! Clairette se défoule !) -- Hein ? -- Mais oui ! -- C'est toi qui ferait mieux d'arrêter tes conneries, fit Tomohiro en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu dis ça. -- Vas-y, que je me marre ! -- J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Tu veux te la faire, cette fille ! Mais avant, tu voudrais être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas avec Xiao ! -- C'est vrai que c'est bien ton style, approuva Shura. -- J'avoue. Mais imaginons que j'ai raison. Tout le monde sera content, pas vrai ? -- Franchement, Seto, t'es le plus grand connard du monde, dit Tomohiro sèchement. Cette fille n'est certainement pas une pute, et ce qu'il y a entre Xiao et elle ne nous regarde pas. Je sais très bien qu'il nous a menti en disant qu'elle était homo, mais je suis sûr que c'est justement pour te persuader de ne pas essayer de l'approcher.  
Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Shura pour savoir de quel côté il se rangeait. -- Tomohiro n'a pas tort, et tu le sais, dit-il à Seto. -- De toute façon, Xiao se méfie toujours de toi, rajouta le châtain (Tomohiro). -- Vous êtes vraiment débiles, fit Seto en se séparant d'eux.  
Il s'éloigna, sous le regard désapprobateur des deux autres. -- Je sens qu'il va nous faire une connerie, faudra le surveiller, murmura Shura.   
Seto se cacha pour voir Sakura partir de l'appartement de Shaolan. Il commença à la suivre discrètement.   
Sakura prit les clés de son appartement, et ouvrit la porte de celui- ci. Elle se déchaussa, rêveuse, et mit du temps avant de se rendre à compte que la porte était restée ouverte. Lorsqu'elle voulut la fermer, une personne se mit dans l'encadrement. C'était Seto (surpris ?).  
Il entra sans que Sakura ait pu prononcer un mot, et poussa la porte. Elle le suivit en voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. Il commença à lui parler en Chinois. Sakura ne put que faire un sourire poli, mais on remarquait bien la nervosité sur son visage. Mais elle était loin de se douter de ce que les paroles de Seto étaient : -- Mouais, pas mal, t'es plutôt bien foutue, et bien friquée pour une tapineuse, dit-il, et d'autres trucs dans ce genre-là. Mais il lui dit finalement quelque chose en Japonais : -- Alors, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Xiao Lang a couché avec toi pour se convaincre qu'il était pas une tapiole ! Et toi ? T'as fait pareil, ou t'es vraiment une putain ?  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, et resta bouche bée. Quoi ? Ils l'avaient pourtant fait avec amour. Il lui avait même dit qu'il l'aimait ! C'était juste pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas homo ? Alors le salaud, c'était plutôt lui ! Mais pourtant... ça avait eu l'air si... toutes les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et au bout du compte, elle finit par verser des larmes silencieuses.   
Seto recommença à parler en Chinois. -- T'es peut-être pas une chaudasse, mais au moins t'es libre...  
Il se leva, et se mit devant Sakura qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle pleurait toujours. -- T'en fais pas, j'suis là, moi, fit Seto en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.  
Sakura revint à la réalité. Elle ne vit qu'un visage trop près du sien. Sans réfléchir, elle le gifla. Seto, le visage crispé, se redressa, mais on voyait clairement qu'il était en colère. Sakura se rendit compte de son geste (mais ne le regretta pas), et paniquée, voulut s'enfuir, mais Seto lui agrippa le poignet. -- Oh non, tu n'iras pas loin, dit-il en Chinois.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Shaolan qui tenait un sac à main. -- Sakura, tu as oublié ton...  
Il s'interrompit en voyant que Sakura avait le visage couvert de larmes, et que Seto la tenait fermement, une trace rouge en forme de main sur la joue. Il se jeta presque immédiatement sur le jeune homme, le faisant tomber à terre. Presque aussitôt, Shura arriva, et essaya de les séparer, tandis que Shaolan criait en Chinois des choses qui n'étaient pas belles à entendre, même Sakura s'en douta. -- Putain les mecs, arrêtez vos conneries ! fit Shura.  
Il réussit tant bien que mal à les séparer, tandis que Sakura, toujours en larmes, flanqua une grande gifle à Shaolan : -- De la part de la pute ! cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.  
Shaolan se tourna vers Seto : -- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté comme conneries, gros ****** ?  
Et il se rejeta sur lui, au grand désarroi de Shura qui soupira avant d'essayer de les séparer une nouvelle fois. Je dis bien "essayer", y arriver, c'est autre chose !   
Sakura courait, elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais dû s'arrêter lorsqu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un. C'était Tomohiro. -- Je crois que t'as besoin de parler, lui dit-il en Japonais.   
Ils étaient dans l'appartement de Shaolan, Tomohiro ayant subtilisé les clés ( ^__^ ). -- C'est Seto, pas vrai ?  
Sakura fit oui de la tête. -- Il... Il... m'a dit... que Shaolan... l'avait fait avec moi pour... pour se prouver qu'il était pas homo... !  
Elle refondit en larmes. Tomohiro prit la parole : -- Tu sais, Seto a essayé de nous convaincre de la même chose. Mais ni Shura ni moi ne l'avons cru. On sait très bien que Xiao n'est pas comme ça. Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi...  
Sakura resta sans voix, puis se sentit bête. -- Moi, je ne l'ai pas cru, dit-elle tout doucement. Je l'ai giflé... -- Tu sais, on a suivi Seto, on avait pas trop confiance. Sur le chemin, on est tombés sur Xiao. On a préféré ne pas lui en parler. Il est très possessif, et démarre au quart de tour ! Mais bon voilà, quoi. Seto a essayé de t'avoir, Xiao est arrivé, et comme on était avec lui, Shura a essayé de les séparer. Je crois qu'il y est encore, le pauvre. Xiao est tenace, sourit-il.  
Sakura eut un faible sourire, puis lâcha : -- Je suis vraiment la plus bête fille sur Terre. -- Non, dis pas ça... -- Toi aussi, t'as l'air d'avoir des problèmes, fit-elle. -- En effet. Depuis longtemps, je suis amoureux d'une fille. Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, et elle a accepté. Ça allait au début, mais comme si ça l'ennuyait, elle a fini par s'éloigner. Officiellement, on était pourtant toujours ensemble. Mais parfois, elle disparaissait, et quand elle revenait, elle disait qu'elle m'expliquerait plus tard. Elle ne m'a jamais expliqué, en fait. Et puis, un jour, je l'ai surprise avec un gars. Elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami, et elle l'a embrassé... dit-il amèrement.  
Sakura resta silencieuse, mais le plaignit du regard. -- Mais en fait, toi et Xiao, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
Sakura rougit. -- Tu nous trouverais bêtes, souffla-t-elle. -- Je jure sur ma tête que je ne rirais pas ! -- Pas devant moi... -- Je resterai une tombe !  
Sakura lui raconta l'histoire en vitesse rapide. -- Mais j'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit Seto. Je sais que c'est bête, mais... si c'était vrai ? -- Tu sais, Sakura, je connais très bien Xiao Lang. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Et puis, tu sais, ce matin... il nous a dit que tu étais homo ! -- Woé ? -- Je suis sûr qu'il voulait qu'aucun de nous te touche, et que tu restes avec lui. -- Alors pourquoi Seto... ? -- Xiao n'a jamais su mentir, sourit Tomohiro.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Shura et Shaolan. -- Euh... Tomohiro... -- Ah, Xiao, je crois que Sakura doit te parler !  
Il poussa son ami sur le canapé, et avant de sortir, lui dit : -- J'me rattrape ! (il l'a quand même laissé tomber au lycée !) -- Eh ? -- Woé ?  
Il repartit avec Shura qui lui disait ce qu'il restait de Seto, et que c'était pas joli à voir. -- Shao... euh, Xiao, se rattrapa-t-elle. -- Non, appelle-moi Shaolan, je préfère. -- Ah, euh... Shaolan, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour la gifle, je... j'aurai jamais dû croire ce que m'a dit Seto, je... -- Il t'a dit quoi ? -- Tu... le sais pas ?  
Shaolan, gêné, regarda ailleurs : -- J'ai frappé un peu trop fort, avoua-t-il.  
Sakura sourit. -- Il m'a dit que... que t'avais couché avec moi pour te prouver que t'étais pas homo... et comme une idiote, je l'ai cru... c'est pour ça, la gifle... excuse-moi Shaolan, je te demande pardon, si tu savais comme je regrette ! -- D'accord, j'ai compris, t'en fais pas ! On oublie, ok ? -- Dis ? Tu m'aimes ? -- Bien sûr ! sourit Shaolan, un peu (beaucoup !) rouge. -- Comment ? -- Eh ? -- Oui, comment tu peux en être sûr ? -- Je le sais, c'est tout ! C'est toi que j'aime, et pas une autre ! -- Tu crois que t'es mon âme s?ur ? Parce que tu me plais beaucoup, tu sais. Si j'étais attirée par Mika, c'était à cause de certaines manies masculines. -- Mais tu es vraiment sûre de m'aimer ? demanda Shaolan. -- Certaine. -- Faut le prouver, fit Shaolan en rampant vers elle. (j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part) -- Tout de suite ! approuva-t-elle.  
Shaolan fut pris au dépourvu. -- Tout de suite ? -- Et ici ! décida Sakura en l'embrassant. -- Et si quelqu'un entre ? -- Avoue que ça serait excitant ! -- Non. J'veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul, et je veux pas que les autres te regardent, même si t'es avec moi ! (possessif jusqu'à l'os !)   
Le soir, ils eurent du mal à émerger. Ils se sourirent, heureux de se retrouver. Shaolan l'avait finalement convaincue d'aller dans la chambre ! -- Shaolan, embrasse-moi ! demanda la jeune fille.  
Après un baiser long et tendre, Sakura s'étira, laissant tomber les couvertures, et offrant une vue de sa nudité à Shaolan. -- Eh, couvre-toi ! -- Tu m'as déjà vue toute nue trois fois ! -- Deux ! -- Et le bain ? -- T'as raison, trois !  
Il commença à la bécoter : -- Si j'avais su, je t'aurai violée dans le bain ! -- Mmmh, violée, c'est quand la fille n'est pas d'accord, dit-il d'un air sous-entendu.  
Le téléphone qui était sur la table de chevet de Shaolan sonna, et celui-ci décrocha. -- Xiao ? -- Tomohiro ? -- Je te réveille ? demanda son ami d'un ton sous-entendu. -- On va dire oui, elle est épuisante, tu sais !  
Tomohiro rit au bout du fil, puis : -- Au fait, Shura a "convaincu" Seto de pas porter plainte !  
A la façon dont Tomohiro prononça le mot "convaincu", Shaolan comprit. -- Le brave petit, dit-il alors. -- Je crois que je vais te laisser reprendre des forces... Shaolan...(l'a pas appelé Xiao !)   
Sakura remettait les pieds à Tomoéda. Ça lui faisait bizarre... Mais heureusement, les trois garçons étaient avec elle. Elle les emmena dans le parc de l'Empereur Pingouin, et ils trouvèrent cinq personnes qui semblaient les attendre. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon qui tenait la main d'une jeune fille avec des couettes. Une autre qui semblait très adulte pour son âge, une troisième avec des lunettes, et la dernière avait des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux mauves.  
Ce fut cette dernière qui s'élança vers les arrivants. -- Sakura ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! J'ai eu si peur ! -- Tout va bien, Tomoyo ! Au fait, j'aimerais vous présenter des amis : Voici Tomohiro, Shura, et le plus beau, Shaolan, mon petit ami !  
L'expression de Tomoyo changea, et on put voir un visage avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Elle sortit une caméra d'on ne sait où, et filma Shaolan. -- Waw, la personne la plus importante pour Sakura ! Je ferai plein de films, vous serez très beaux, et vous porterez des habits superbes !  
Shaolan, une goutte derrière la tête, restait sans voix. Puis, l'objectif de Tomoyo alla vers les deux autres garçons. Shura, puis Tomohiro. Elle resta d'ailleurs un long moment devant ce dernier. Elle baissa son caméscope, mais regardait toujours Tomohiro dans les yeux ( ^________^ ). Et réciproquement.  
Sakura passa sa main devant le visage de Tomoyo, mais celle-ci resta de marbre. -- Cupidon est passé par là, on dirait, dit Shura assez fort pour les faire revenir à la réalité.  
Ils se lâchèrent du regard en rougissant, puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le petit groupe, avec qui ils firent connaissance.  
Shura entreprit de draguer Naoko ( "-- Entre binoclards, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre" avait-il dit). Tomohiro et Tomoyo ne se lâchaient pas du regard, et Sakura et Shaolan allèrent faire un tour. -- Faudra que je te présente à ma famille, sourit-elle en laissant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. -- Mmmh, fit simplement Shaolan qui lui bécotait le cou. -- Tu comptes t'arrêter un jour ? -- Non ! Je t'ai, je te garde ! -- Contente de t'entendre le dire. -- Hein ? -- Quand on "le" fait, j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle, d'être une déesse... Mais c'est parce que c'est avec toi...  
Shaolan fut heureux et flatté d'entendre cette phrase. -- Merci, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Moi aussi, tu sais.  
Après un instant, Sakura demanda :  
  
-- Shaolan... on aura des enfants ?  
  
-- Bien sûr ! 10 minimum, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
-- Et quand ils te diront "Papa, comment tu as rencontré Maman ?" tu leur répondras quoi ?  
  
Shaolan rougit : c'était pas bête comme question. Finalement, il répondit :  
  
-- Demande à ta mère !   
  
Voilà mon one shot ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! L'adresse, c'est toujours la même : claire.curaba@free.fr , ou alors, une petite review !  
  
Et puis, je remercie Oeil d'Ange, Tweety, Sabrina, Tina, Maud, Sayuri, Sam Sidney, France, et Cindy !  
  
Merci encore !  
  
Bises  
  
Clairette 


End file.
